


Mine +18

by Unic00rnio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Knows, F/M, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio





	Mine +18

Chaque personne a une manière différente exprimer leurs sentiments, amour, haine, tristesse Il y a des gens qui ont tendance à mentir et à tricher lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés. Autre que quoi face avec la tête haute, et avec Honnêteté malgré l'humiliation. Adrien et Marinette étaient deux gars avec des pouvoirs incroyables. Le garçon était un modèle super célèbre, un super-héros, la fille était le transporteur du joyau le plus puissant, qui était utilisé par les grands guerriers dans le passé La ville entière dépendait d'eux. Mais ils étaient encore adolescents, des gens qui n'avaient pas encore fait l'expérience du monde, ils ne savent toujours pas ce qu'ils veulent, peut-être dans beaucoup de choses ils sont meilleurs que les adultes, mais ils n'étaient pas encore mûrs. Marinette n’avait pas été choisie comme vecteur de la création vaniteux, tout ce qui s'y trouve inspire à réparer elle avait les meilleures idées à l'époque pour créer des dessins, elle a pu créer du réconfort pour vos amis. Il était capable de créer des liens, d'aider. Et malgré des erreurs constantes, je faisais tout mon possible pour améliorer. Beaucoup diront qu'il est incompétent, mais elle met tout pour la sauver famille, aux gens que tu aimes. Si on le lui demandait, elle préférerait mille fois le bonheur de la d'autres avant le vôtre. Elle était un fouillis de babillage devant elle engouement, mais n'a jamais joué sale ni poursuivi pour ses richesses ou la gloire. Il n'a pas menti, du moins pas tiers impliqués. Son plus gros problème était sa peur, admettre ces émotions ils ont secoué leur poitrine à chaque fois J'ai vu Peut-être que son honnêteté la rendait différente des autres, peut-être que c'était ça. Au fond elle veut juste la Je peux être heureuse avec ou sans elle. Son cœur était honnête et loyal. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi il n'était pas comme ça. Adrien ne pourrait pas être comme Marinette, Il ne pouvait pas laisser la personne qu'il aime aller être heureux avec quelqu'un plus C'était différent Il est jaloux et il ment, il veut quelque chose et fait tout ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir. C'est loin d'être parfait. Marinette ne pensait pas qu'Adrien serait cruel, jusqu'à ce que je le voie mentir avec Luka Couffaine, le garçon qui est amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, il est égoïste et veut garder toute l'affection de la fille pour lui. Cela provoque de la tristesse. -J'ai besoin de le récupérer, mon ami-c'est le seule excuse qui donne. Et saute encore pour vouloir l'avoir juste pour lui. Maintenant il triche trop, quand il embrasse ses lèvres juste pour voir triste aux cheveux turquoise. Adrien pense que Luka n'est qu'un perte de temps. [Marinette a hâte de lui rappeler qu'un jour, ils étaient amis, s'ils ne l'étaient pas encore.]


End file.
